


Настоящий

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Series: «FABlife Project» [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Ушиджима Вакатоши знаменитый и успешный спортсмен, но даже ему иногда приходится посещать психотерапевтов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Описание вселенной в буклете по ссылке http://imgur.com/a/ac2z4  
> Фанмикс http://pleer.net/list4572542Xbm1

Вакатоши оглядывается за спину, пытаясь понять, куда направлен взгляд сенсея, но видит за собой только дверь. Он ерзает в кресле и опять поворачивается обратно к сенсею — тот сидит подавшись вперед и опираясь подбородком на переплетенные пальцы. 

— Вы так и не ответили: почему вы здесь. — Сенсей продолжает смотреть пристально, как будто пытаясь узнать ответы на вопросы, не дожидаясь, пока Вакатоши откроет рот. 

Вакатоши никогда не было сложно говорить правду:

— Некоторые люди из моего окружения считают, что я слишком одинок и это плохо на меня влияет. 

— А вы сами так не считаете?

— Меня это не особенно тяготит. — Вакатоши отвечает честно, нисколько не лукавит, но в тот же момент он понимает кое-что еще: — Но иногда приятно позвонить человеку, который с готовностью пойдет с тобой пообедать. А не будет занят другими людьми. 

Сенсей его не осуждает. Хотя самому Вакатоши кажется, что это очень уж по-детски. Он знает, что на него устремлено много внимания — все-таки звезда спорта мирового уровня, но иногда ему всего-то хочется чего-то близкого и спокойного. И кажется, он начал понимать это только сейчас. 

Вакатоши просто не задумывался как следует о своем одиночестве раньше, но теперь эта мысль не оставляет его. После разговора с сенсеем, он возвращается в пустую квартиру, где его встречает одно только дежурное приветствие Томоко, как назвали ее модель производители. Томоко — это программа, которая следит за состоянием квартиры и рассказывает сводку новостей их маленького мира: влажность воздуха, температура, канализация — и вообще квартира — все в норме, как и ожидалось. 

— Также у вас есть записи на автоответчике и несколько неотвеченных писем, — продолжает своим приятным женским голосом Томоко. — Не желаете прослушать?

— Да, спасибо.

Вакатоши проходит в ванную помыть руки, и Томоко переводит звук вслед за его перемещением: 

— Привет, — Вакатоши хватает одного слова, чтобы узнать Семи. — Ну как поход к мозгоправу? Слушай, ты же не обязан ходить, не обязан выполнять все рекомендации менеджера. Ты перезвони сразу, как вернешься. 

— Набери Семи. — Вакатоши проходит на кухню, где ставит чайник. 

— Вызываю Семи, — говорит Томоко нараспев и замолкает. 

— Ну как сходил? — Семи только успевает поприветствовать Вакатоши, как сразу переходит к делу. 

Вакатоши это черта нравится.

— Нормально. Я думаю, что это неплохо для профилактики здоровья или типа того. Чтобы можно было выговориться. 

— Ты всегда можешь выговориться мне, — чуть раздраженно говорит Семи и замолкает на мгновение. — Я всегда найду для тебя время. 

Вакатоши как раз заходит в гостиную, где на полке над телевизором стоят несколько рамок с фотографиями — не очень современно, однако лучше пока ничего не придумали. И смотрит на их волейбольную команду из университета, где они играли с Семи. Вакатоши стоит в центре, и все вокруг него улыбаются, Семи как раз навалился со спины. С того периода в их жизни поменялось очень многое.

— Угу, — отвечает Вакатоши. 

Тут же на полке стоит рамка со свадьбы Семи. Семи там очень смущенный рядом со своей невестой, пара облачена в традиционные свадебные наряды. Тогда Вакатоши в третий раз в жизни оделся в юкату и весь день чувствовал себя немного неуютно.

— Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, — поспешно говорит Семи. — Но согласись, тут не только моя вина, в смысле, у тебя тоже загруженный график. 

— Ты прав. 

— Но ты можешь писать мне в любое время. 

— Я знаю. Не беспокойся об этом. — Вакатоши немного устает от бессмысленного разговора, который повторяется уже не в первый раз, и старается его закруглить. Опомнившись, он добавляет: — Передавай привет семье. 

— Тебе тоже привет. — Семи вздыхает очень громко и от неожиданности Вакатоши даже вздрагивает. — Может, тебе и вправду не помешает психолог. Ладно, чувствую, я тебя отвлекаю. Пока. Звони, пиши. 

— Пока.

— Вызов завершен, — говорит Томоко. — Ушиджима-сан, ваш ужин уже разогрет. Желаете сначала ознакомиться с письмами...

— Давай во время ужина, — прерывает ее Вакатоши, зная ее предложение наперед, и идет на кухню.

***

Следующее утро начинается, как тысяча предыдущих: с того, что Томоко приветствует его в десять минут шестого, пол в ванной нагрет до оптимальной температуры, завтрак уже приготовлен, остается только разложить в тарелки. Поездка в метро — Вакатоши не нравятся автомобили; пробежка вокруг спортивного комплекса и только потом тренировка.

Во время перерыва Вакатоши отходит к Реону и Ямагате, с которыми они играют уже несколько лет в сборной, те почему-то смеются, но он не особенно обращает на это внимание. Краем уха только слышит, что, кажется, ведется речь о каком-то парне из запасного состава. 

— Не хочешь дать ему автограф, Ушиджима? — Ямагата хлопает его по плечу и ухмыляется, точно так же, как когда он шутит. 

— Кому?

— Да там парень — твой большой поклонник, — поясняет Реон. — Вот Ямагата и подумал, что это будет забавно, если ты дашь ему автограф. 

— Что же здесь забавного? — немного озадаченно спрашивает Вакатоши. — У меня многие хотят получить автограф. Это немного странно, конечно, но я привык. 

Ухмылка Ямагаты становится мягче, и он отпускает, наконец, плечо Вакатоши. 

— Просто этот паренек забавный, мы представили, как у него глаза загорятся, если ты окажешь ему внимание, — поясняет Реон.

— Я обязательно обращу на него внимание. Если он того заслужит. 

Гошики представляют ему уже позже. Разница в возрасте у них небольшая, но Гошики напоминает пятилетнего племянника Вакатоши. Столько же рвения и энергии, которая иногда пускается не совсем туда, куда нужно. Но играет он хорошо. Кажется, его хотят взять в сборную доигровщиком, тренеры обсуждают и тасуют составы, проверяют сыгранность. Когда Вакатоши оказывается в команде с этим Гошики, то сначала ничего не происходит. Гошики только следит пристальным взглядом, в котором нет ни грамма восхищения, одна лишь какая-то ревность и, может, даже вызов. Так по крайней мере кажется Вакатоши. 

— Я хочу играть, как вы, — Гошики смотрит решительно, когда подходит к Вакатоши после партии.

— Зачем? Это глупо. У каждого свои сильные стороны, — недоумевает Вакатоши. И в этот момент отчетливо видит искренний восторг в глазах Гошики. 

Вакатоши понимает, что Гошики смотрит на него, когда он идет на подачу, и ничего особенно при этом не чувствует. Только усталость. В последние месяца три он почему-то устает гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. 

И именно поэтому подача удается ему не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. 

Усталость, думает он, это дело поправимое. Нужно немного отдохнуть, расслабиться, правда, Вакатоши, кажется, забыл, как это — отдыхать, не занимаясь спортом. 

Ему всегда помогало просто выйти на улицу и пробежать несколько километров, чтобы взбодриться, но сейчас это не та же усталость. Она как будто сковывает движения и накапливается, делая руки, ноги и голову свинцовыми. 

И сейчас: он видит, куда падает мяч, но не может поспеть за ним. 

Зато поспевает Гошики. 

Именно Гошики забивает решающее очко. В этой партии Вакатоши был почти бесполезен. Именно из-за своей ошибки он не смог сделать нормальный съем, именно из-за себя он играет вполсилы. 

Гошики смотрит на него вопросительно, а Реон обеспокоенно. Вакатоши это не нравится.

***

— И что же случилось потом? — распрямившись, спрашивает сенсей.

— Еще одна партия, и тренировка закончилась. Тренер сказал, что мне не помешает выходной. Я отказался. — Вакатоши усаживается глубже в кресло, переплетает пальцы. Руки у него сухие, и суставы выделяются, он сосредотачивается на этих ощущениях. — Когда все разошлись, я пошел на пробежку. 

— Вы сами говорили, что чувствовали усталость…

— Это не та усталость, от которой просто хочется спать. Ее хочется сбросить. А лучшего способа я не знаю. 

— Вам это помогло?

Вакатоши не помнит, чтобы почувствовал себя лучше, как это бывало обычно после спортивной активности. 

— Частично. Когда я пришел домой, я сразу свалился спать. 

— Это хорошо? 

Сенсей не удивляется, он вообще не особенно выражает свои эмоции. Дружелюбная улыбка при встрече и прощании, непроницаемое лицо весь сеанс. Вакатоши интересно следить за ним, хоть ему и не очень по душе эта терапия.

Но слово тренера — закон. А когда его поддержали Ямагата и Реон, Вакатоши точно расхотел сопротивляться. 

— Думаю, да. Мне не очень нравится бывать дома.

— Почему?

Перед глазами Вакатоши возникает его полупустая квартира, в которой он бывает чаще всего только вечером и рано утром. Электрический свет, плотно задернутые шторы, много пустого пространства, электронный голос Томоко, который разряжает тишину. А потом сразу же волейбольная площадка, залитая светом, поскрипывание кроссовок от соприкосновения с паркетом, запах охлаждающего спрея и звонкие отскоки мячей. Рядом его команда, полная силы и энергии. 

— На волейбольной площадке я чувствую себя уютнее.

***

Семи звонит ему уже вечером и рассказывает, что на следующей неделе проездом в Токио будет Соекава, поэтому им обязательно нужно встретиться и выпить:

— Безалкогольное что-нибудь, конечно, и заодно поедим. 

На неделе, когда они должны встретиться с Соекавой и Семи, Токио припорашивает снегом. Ранним утром, когда Вакатоши идет на тренировку, снег еще не успевает стаять, и ноги в кроссовках оскальзываются на мелкой ледяной крошке. От земли веет холодом, и Вакатоши плотнее кутается в мягкий вязаный шарф, выпуская облачко пара. 

Он пробегает вокруг спортивного комплекса, когда замечает, что здесь не один. Вакатоши решает замедлить шаг, и Гошики нагоняет его за полминуты. Они приветствуют друг друга кивками, чтобы не сбивать и так надсадное от холодного воздуха дыхание. 

На площадке уже спустя час тренировок Вакатоши чувствует, как дыхание затрудняется, он делает несколько судорожных вздохов, но не может выровнять его. Сердцебиение учащено, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот задохнется. Он просит перерыв, сидит на скамье и пытается проанализировать свое состояние, но не может понять из-за чего это происходит. Никогда раньше такого не случалось. Он хочет сделать глубокий вдох, но грудь как будто сковало железными обручами. 

Тренер говорит, что такими темпами ему самое место во втором составе. 

Вакатоши и сам это понимает, кроме того, у них есть отличная замена. Гошики оказывается очень серьезным на площадке и привлекает к себе внимание: у него много энергии и достаточно сил, чтобы стать полноценной заменой для Вакатоши.

***

Семи коротко подает знак рукой, когда Вакатоши заходит в кафе и оглядывается. Со времен универа он изменился. Стал спокойнее и увереннее в себе, улыбка стала мягче, а может, он весь сгладил свои острые углы. Соекава на первый взгляд совсем не изменился, но он тоже повзрослел, показывает своего маленького сына и фотографии с женой — улыбчивая и простая женщина. Вакатоши смотрит на фотографии отрешено, поздравляет, как того требует ситуация, а Семи забрасывает вопросами, как человек знающий о такой жизни не понаслышке. Они достаточно бодро болтают друг с другом, а Вакатоши только и остается их слушать.

— А ты, я слышал, в сборной играешь. — Соекава улыбается, и делает еле заметное движение бровями, явно подначивая на продолжительную беседу.

— Так и есть. Правда, не уверен, что и в этом году войду в основной состав. — Вакатоши помешивает рис в глубокой тарелке, вылавливая грибы и съедая их в первую очередь. 

— Что? — вскидывается Семи. — Но ты же их лучший игрок. Почему это ты должен уйти во второй состав? 

— Мое физическое состояние в последнее время оставляет желать лучшего. И у нас появился молодой талантливый игрок — Гошики Цутому. 

— О, он из «Пантерз», я слышал о нем! — Соекава улыбается, но тут же делает сочувствующее лицо: — Прости, он и вправду хорошо играет, но ты, по-моему, выступал лучше. Что с тобой? Травма? 

Вакатоши отрицательно качает головой, а Семи глядит на него внимательно и легко переводит тему, заговаривая с Соекавой о выставке андроидов, которая проходила прошлой зимой. И на которой они были вместе с Вакатоши. 

Вакатоши завидует Семи, он бы не смог так виртуозно отвести внимание от настолько неудобной темы. 

— Плохо себя чувствуешь? 

Они с Семи посадили Соекаву в такси и теперь решили прогуляться до ближайшей станции, как раз успевая к следующему поезду. 

— Иногда нормально. Иногда чувствую себя плохо. — Неприятно признаваться в собственных слабостях. Особенно самому себе. Но говорить об этом Семи гораздо проще. Он хороший друг и поддержит, даже если сам Вакатоши будет корить себя. — Два дня назад на тренировке было странное чувство, как если бы воздуха не хватало. 

Семи внимательно разглядывает его лицо, как всегда, будто пытаясь что-то найти. 

— Чувство страха? Тревоги?

Страхом сложно было назвать то, что происходило с Вакатоши в тот момент. Просто чувство какое-то звенящее, от которого сложно избавиться, даже переключаясь мыслями на другое. 

— Возможно, — пожимает он плечами. 

Семи вздыхает:

— Тебе стоит рассказать об этом психотерапевту. Знаю, я сам изначально относился скептически, но это вполне может быть последствием стресса. На тебя оказывается очень сильное давление, это нормально, когда такое происходит. — Взгляд у Семи обеспокоенный, и из-за этого Вакатоши неуютно, как будто он доставляет неудобство своему другу. — Профессионал может помочь, и ты вернешься в первый состав. Ты этого заслуживаешь. 

Семи говорит последнюю фразу так решительно и категорично и так сдвигает брови к переносице, что становится похожим на себя двадцатилетнего. Это странно, но очень приятно. 

Как только Вакатоши открывает входную дверь, свет в коридоре зажигается и Томоко приветствует его. Вакатоши вяло отвечает, чтобы Томоко успокоилась, что это именно он. Хотя, насчет ее разума вряд ли можно сказать «успокоилась», просто чтобы ненароком не вызвала полицию. 

Вакатоши автоматом проходит на кухню, оглядывает пустые поверхности, взгляд ни за что не цепляется, и идет в гостиную. Там удобный диван и небольшой домашний кинотеатр, по телевизору показывают рекламу очередного гаджета. 

В мыслях у Вакатоши только одна фраза: «хочу домой». И это так странно, он ведь уже дома.

***

— А вы как думаете?

Что периодически раздражает Вакатоши в сенсее, так это то, что он постоянно задает вопросы, но никогда не отвечает сам. 

— Потому что я считаю свою квартиру не домом в полноценном смысле? — спрашивает Вакатоши, чуть нахмурив брови.

Сенсей улыбается, стараясь расположить к себе:

— Вы так смотрите, как будто я сейчас скажу, что все верно, Ушиджима-сан. Но здесь нет правильного или неправильного ответа. Только ваши ощущения. 

И Вакатоши послушно говорит о своих переживаниях. О постоянной усталости, о нехватке сил, о том, как он себя чувствует, рассказывает о физических ощущениях, которые его раздражают с каждым днем все меньше, потому что сил нет даже на злость. 

Когда сенсей предлагает вариант решения проблемы, Вакатоши хмурится и качает головой.

— Нет. Это не подойдет. 

— Почему? 

Вакатоши закрывает глаза и пытается расслабить плотно сжатую челюсть. Вдох, выдох. 

— Я уже покупал себе андроида. Ничего не вышло. Он был себе на уме и совершенно бесполезен. 

— Зачем вы покупали андроида?

— Потому что на тот момент они рекламировались как хороший аксессуар. Мы были на выставке, и там я увидел красивого андроида. У меня была возможность его купить. 

— Понимаю. Но, Ушиджима-сан, вы хотите вернуться к тренировкам?

— Да, хочу.

— Препараты, которые я выпишу, чтобы избавить вас от этого состояния, могут оказать сильное влияние на самочувствие в целом. А андроид это всего-навсего попытка что-то поменять в жизни. Андроиды почти неотличимы от людей, не только внешне. Их интеллект, хоть и создан искусственно, основан на нашем, человеческом. Да, их способы познания мира немного иные, но, вы можете мне не верить, у них даже возникают психологические проблемы. Сейчас открываются новые кафедры по обучению на психотерапевтов для андроидов. В некоторых странах уже пытаются добиться разрешения на браки с ними. Их перестают воспринимать как аксессуар. И это уже спустя год. Если вы все же решитесь приобрести андроида, то моим первым заданием было бы относится к нему как к человеку.

***

— По-моему, этот сенсей просто дурак. Ты ему рассказывал про своего предыдущего андроида? — в голосе Семи вновь появляются хорошо знакомые ноты раздражения.

Вакатоши в это время ставит чай, рассматривает свой серый чайник. Иногда ему нравится заваривать чай, как это делалось несколько тысячелетий, — просто положить листья в небольшой заварник и ждать, когда он станет крепким и весь вкус раскроется. 

— Рассказал. Он предложил мне попробовать по-другому отнестись к андроиду, не так, как я это делал раньше. 

Семи хмыкает — Вакатоши не может понять, скептически или просто раздраженно — и рассуждает о том, что хорошего может быть в андроидах. 

— В то же время, он в чем-то прав. Тот андроид был каким-то странным, но ведь они должны служить людям. Это что-то вроде собак, которые обладают высшим разумом. Он будет ждать тебя дома и разговаривать с тобой.

— Нет, мне нужно отнестись к нему как к человеку, — возражает Вакатоши. 

Он добавляет молока в чай, смотрит, как два цвета смешиваются в чашке медленно, и помешивает ложкой, помогая. Наверное, думает Вакатоши, стоит рискнуть.

***

У него странное лицо. У андроида. Если бы Вакатоши увидел такого человека на улице, он бы непременно задержал на нем взгляд. А сейчас он стоит посреди комнаты, как спящая царевна в хрустальном гробу под стеклянным куполом. И лицо, как и у предыдущего, неотличимо от человеческого. Он не такой красивый, как Ойкава. У него неправильные черты и уголки губ приподняты, как будто в усмешке. Ярко-рыжие волосы падают на высокий лоб.

Нет, думает Вакатоши, он не такой правильно красивый, как Ойкава, но в нем тоже есть очарование. Менеджер порекомендовал андроида как хорошего друга, который сможет украсить любую компанию, эмоционального и интересного, и Вакатоши не особенно рассматривал его в офисе фирмы. Пускай, какая разница. Но сейчас внешне андроид ему нравится. 

— Тендо Сатори, — Вакатоши произносит имя андроида во второй раз, невольно захотев получше распробовать его звучание на слух. 

Веки андроида вздрагивают, лицо расслабляется, улыбка сходит с губ. Вакатоши впервые встречается с ним взглядом, тот сразу же снова улыбается в ответ и в попытке сделать шаг к нему звучно ударяется лбом о стекло. Вакатоши слышит его приглушенный стон. 

Вакатоши отходит от ступора и быстро открывает капсулу. Тендо в этот момент ощупывает свой лоб.

— Прости, я просто не думал, что ты… вы…

— Ты, — поправляет его андроид.

— ...ты сразу так проснешься. — Вакатоши рассматривает андроида, пока тот выходит прямо в кедах на ковер. — Нужно это снять. 

Андроид смотрит на него с недоумением, как будто Вакатоши сказал что-то неуместное. 

— Я думал, мы сначала познакомимся, но ладно. — Андроид стаскивает кеды с ног, наступив на запятки. — И вообще, я же в лаборатории собирался, мои кеды стерильны на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. 

Вакатоши тут же уносит обувь в коридор. Чувствует он себя неуютно, а вот андроид, кажется, наслаждается. Он покачивается и неловко ходит по квартире, как недавно родившийся олененок, но спустя несколько шагов его движения неотличимы от человеческих. 

— Тебя как зовут? Или мне обращаться к тебе «мой хозяин»? 

— В этом нет необходимости. Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Андроид моргает и улыбается. 

— Волейболист! — он оказывается рядом с Вакатоши так быстро, как будто это не он только что неуверенно ковылял на своих двух. И хватает за плечи. — Гора мускулов, огромный рост, надежда национальной сборной. 

Вакатоши моргает:

— Не в данный момент, — серьезно говорит он, а андроид почему-то смеется. И этот смех совершенно точно похож на человеческий. — Что смешного я сказал?

Андроид встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать зализанную челку со лба, но та падает обратно, и он раздраженно ее сдувает. 

— Просто я не думал, что ты такой скромный, — он усаживается на диван и хлопает рядом с собой. — Присаживайся, будем знакомиться. 

— Дело тут не в скромности, — говорит Вакатоши, а андроид продолжает бороться со своей челкой, которая, видимо, ему очень мешает.

— А в чем же? 

— Кажется, я не выдержал давления мирового чемпионата и того, что на меня возлагали большие надежды. 

— Чемпионат мира был два года назад, — замечает андроид. Вакатоши кивает, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Чувствую себя из-за этого глупо. 

— Человеческий удел — иногда чувствовать себя глупо, — понимающе говорит андроид. — Ты тут один живешь?

— Да.

Андроид присвистывает, и Вакатоши хмурится — как он помнил из детства, в доме свистеть просто неприлично. 

— У тебя тут так мрачно, может, ты из-за этого грустишь? 

Вакатоши неопределенно ведет плечами. Они замолкают на полминуты, а потом андроид снова заговаривает:

— Если ты хочешь узнать что-нибудь обо мне, то, кажется, я люблю старые мюзиклы, — сообщает он. 

Вакатоши переводит на него удивленный взгляд:

— Когда ты успел это понять? 

— Только что. Выбрался в сеть, а там столько разного. Мюзиклы мне понравились больше всего. — Он напевает какую-то незнакомую песню на английском, покачивая головой в такт. Вакатоши находит мелодию веселой, а самого андроида забавным. 

Он оказывается очень удобным в быту. Ему не приходится говорить, что нужно делать, он сам находит для себя занятие, расспрашивает Вакатоши и удовлетворяется его краткими ответами. 

— А ты умеешь готовить? — удивляется андроид, почти заглядывая к нему через плечо. 

— Сегодня выходной, в выходные люблю готовить домашнее. 

Готовка успокаивает Вакатоши, он размеренно шинкует ножом овощи для карри, сладкий перец хрустит под лезвием. 

— Ушиджима-сан, на входящей линии Семи-сан. Соединить? — прерывает их неспешное общение Томоко. 

— Кто эта очаровательная леди? — негромко мурлыкает Тендо.

— Да, пожалуйста. Только переведи на трубку.

Вакатоши берет телефон. И не особенно слушает, что говорит ему Семи, следит краем глаза за Тендо: как он крадется к разделочному столу и трогает нож, перец, доску, просто ощупывает материалы. А потом начинает резать перец. Но, отрезав несколько кусочков в темпе Вакатоши, он замедляется и как будто прислушивается к хрусту, заставляя его звучать с каждым разом по новому. 

Когда Вакатоши заканчивает разговор, Тендо откладывает нож и спрашивает:

— А какой у тебя материал любимый на ощупь, Вакатоши-кун?

Вакатоши моргает, думая, что это странный вопрос, но ответ сам просится на язык:

— Кожа волейбольного мяча. 

— О-о-о, теперь я хочу его потрогать. А у меня пока лидирует дерево. — Тендо проводит по шероховатой поверхности доски рукой. 

— Мне нужно познакомить тебя с Томоко, — говорит Вакатоши, и та сразу отзывается на свое имя. — Это Тендо Сатори, теперь он живет с нами, — говорит он встроенному компьютеру, а потом обращается к Тендо: — Поприветствуй ее и назови по имени. 

— Привет, Томоко-тян! — Тендо раскачивается с пяток на носки и улыбается, глядя туда, где встроена камера Томоко. 

— Новый пользователь зарегистрирован, — произносит Томоко своим приятным и почти нежным голосом. 

За ужином они смотрят старый фильм, который выбирает Тендо. Вакатоши не очень интересовался даже современным кинематографом, поэтому для него все это выглядит очень ново и непривычно. Фильм яркий и полный красок, музыки и танцев. 

— Ты пришла найти короля, — мурлыкает вместе с одной из актрис Тендо. — Им может оказаться любой парень. 

Когда они собираются лечь спать, Вакатоши понимает, что не подготовил спального места, и пытается расстелить на диване, но Тендо его останавливает:

— В этом нет необходимости, — просто говорит он. — Я могу отдыхать и стоя. В любой позиции. Даже если встану на мостик. 

Он оглядывается за плечо, как будто примеряясь, как ему сейчас удачнее встать, потом почесывает затылок и говорит:

— Но делать я этого пока что не буду. 

Когда Вакатоши уже лежит в темноте, переваривая события почти закончившегося дня, Тендо опять подает голос:

— Вакатоши-кун?

Вакатоши прокашливается:

— Да?

— Вот что интересно: я знаю теперь, как пахнет сладкий перец, но не знаю, нравится мне его запах или нет. 

И замолкает до самого утра.

***

Вечером Вакатоши застает Тендо разговаривающим с Томоко. Правда, диалог очень односложный: максимум, на что она способна, это искать информацию в интернете, но не поддерживать разговор.

— Я научил ее смеяться, но не могу обучить чувству юмора. — Тендо замолкает, а потом как будто пристыженно добавляет: — На самом деле я бы мог, но не хочу. 

Вакатоши кивает, проходит на кухню и наконец чувствует слабый запах чеснока — на плите стоит небольшая кастрюля с мясом в соусе. 

— Даже не спросишь, почему я не хочу? Не могу держать это в себе! Если у нее будет чувство юмора, то я буду ре…

— Это ты приготовил? — прерывает его Вакатоши. 

Тендо пожимает плечами, улыбается.

— Да, подумал, что стоит попробовать, и мне было нечего делать после того, как я посмотрел три мюзикла. — Вакатоши берет ложку и кладет себе в тарелку несколько кусочков мяса. — Я готовил строго по рецепту, так что не должно получиться супер-ужасно.

— Пахнет аппетитно, — заверяет его Вакатоши. 

Тендо воодушевляется, и только сейчас Вакатоши замечает, что выглядит он немного по-другому: волосы торчат вверх и во все стороны. Лоб у Тендо и вправду высокий, и он теперь на вид еще необычнее, чем вчера. Вакатоши вспоминает, что люди любят, когда отмечают их изменение во внешности, и говорит: 

— Ты сменил прическу.

— О, ты заметил! Ты такой внимательный, Вакатоши-кун. — Тендо забирает у него из рук тарелку, кладет рис и так же быстро сует ее обратно. — Челка надоела до ужаса, вот я и помыл голову, и волосы встали во все стороны. 

Вакатоши кивает и пробует мясо под внимательным взглядом Тендо. 

— Вкусно, — заключает Вакатоши, когда дожевывает небольшой кусок. 

— Я знал, что я кулинар от бога, — улыбается Тендо горделиво.

***

Вакатоши ожидает прихода сенсея в его кабинете, тот отошел за какими-то документами. А Вакатоши пока осторожно пробует чай и морщится — слишком горячий. Он фыркает и старается не прихлебывать, но не может удержатся и делает шумный глоток. Тут же входит сенсей и Вакатоши ставит чашку на маленький стол рядом с креслом, чувствуя себя неудобно.

— Как ваши дела, Ушиджима-сан?

Вакатоши кивает, потом, опомнившись, говорит:

— Неплохо. 

Сенсей улыбается:

— Как андроид?

Вакатоши задумывается, вспоминает, как Тендо ждет его после тренировок, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь вместе, и иногда пишет сообщения в чат. Он спросил разрешения и, получив его, написал первое же сообщение, когда Вакатоши был на кухне. На вопрос «зачем» он просто ответил, что очень хотел. 

— Он странный, — говорит Вакатоши, а потом добавляет: — И удивительный. Никогда не видел таких людей. И его совсем несложно представить человеком. 

Сенсей удовлетворенно что-то черкает в блокноте:

— А есть какие-то изменения в самочувствии? 

— Дома — да. На тренировках — нет. — Вакатоши так и не смог избавиться от чувства усталости, которое наступает неизбежно через час активных телодвижений. — Тренер предлагает отпуск. 

— Теперь вам есть, с кем отправиться…

— Олимпиада через несколько месяцев. Вряд ли я могу позволить себе такую роскошь. 

Сенсей задумчиво покачивает на пальцах карандаш, постукивая им о стол. 

— Что вы чувствуете, когда рядом ваш андроид? 

— Его зовут Тендо.

— Что вы чувствуете, когда рядом Тендо? — сразу же поправляется сенсей, улыбнувшись краешком губ. 

Вакатоши отводит взгляд, задумываясь:

— Подъем сил. Энергию, — отвечает Вакатоши. — Я никогда не думал, что мне могут нравиться шумные люди, которые болтают по делу и без. 

— И энергия — это именно то, чего вам не хватает на тренировках?

***

Тендо много спрашивает о волейболе и смотрит вместе с Вакатоши лучшие матчи прошлых лет, иногда откапывая такую древность, которую Вакатоши и сам не видел. И в выходной день он зовет Тендо поиграть во двор, рядом с детской площадкой. Тендо неловкий, но только поначалу: он очень быстро учится, гораздо быстрее любого человека. Уже через полчаса игры он подкидывает мяч именно туда, где стоит Вакатоши. А потом просит научить его подавать.

— На детской площадке это делать небезопасно, — говорит Вакатоши. 

Тендо кивает, заглядывая ему в глаза:

— Ага?

— Нам придется прогуляться. Я знаю недалеко спортивный корт. 

Тендо подпрыгивает, поднимая с песчаной площадки облачко пыли. 

— Ноги так здорово пружинят. — На асфальте он повторяет движения и кряхтит, почти как человек, отбивший пятки — прыгнул он высоко, выше, чем обычный человек: — Чуть не надорвал амортизаторы, вот жуть. 

Вакатоши тут же вспоминает, что это первый раз, когда он вывел Тендо на улицу. Тендо знает то, что можно было узнать из интернета, и то, что ему вживили в память, но он хочет потрогать все сам. Когда он находит неубранный снег, лежащий кучкой в каком-то холодном уголке, — не раздумывая наступает на него. 

— Хрустит! — Тендо догоняет Вакатоши. Выражение лица у него меняется постоянно, Вакатоши даже не успевает отслеживать все эмоции: — Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, все-таки снег — это множество кристаллов замерзшей воды. И я подозревал, что он хрустит, но когда ты слышишь, то это совсем другие ощущения. 

Вакатоши показывает, как делать подачу с места, но Тендо упрашивает показать его фирменную подачу в прыжке:

— Не могу, я обязан увидеть это вживую.

Вакатоши пожимает плечами, говорит, что Тендо еще рано учиться такому, но тот только отмахивается. Прокрутив в руках мяч, Вакатоши ощущает его гладкость, вдыхает влажный и холодный декабрьский воздух. На корте хорошее покрытие, но из-за холода оно кажется чуть более твердым, чем нужно. Он отрывается от земли и ударяет по мячу: силы он вложил достаточно, но плотность воздуха не та, мяч летит не так далеко, как мог бы. 

А Тендо все равно смотрит восторженно.

— Вау, ну это силища, — он подходит и крепко сжимает бицепс Вакатоши, ощупывая. — Это не просто руки, это чудо-руки. Ты очень крутой, когда играешь в волейбол, Вакатоши-кун. 

— Спасибо. 

Как и всегда, Тендо учится быстрее других. И Вакатоши наконец спрашивает о том, из-за чего все и затевалось:

— Ты не хочешь поиграть с моими товарищами в волейбол? 

— С тобой и твоими товарищами? — уточняет Тендо и, получив утвердительный кивок, тут же соглашается.

***

Реализовать идею оказывается не так просто. Ямагата отказывается, сославшись на неотложные дела.

— Прости, невеста требует внимания, — посмеивается Ямагата, чуть краснея. 

Реон хлопает Вакатоши по плечу:

— Да ладно, давай позовем Гошики.

— Что? Меня? Да я же… — Гошики, которого Вакатоши не замечал, оказывается рядом. Он кажется крайне взбудораженным. 

Ямагата хохочет:

— Да ладно, не кокетничай, ты же хочешь поиграть вместе с Ушиджимой и его андроидом?

— Андроид? Настоящий? — Гошики смотрит во все глаза, а Вакатоши утвердительно кивает на каждый вопрос: — Те самые, которые были на выставке? 

— Ну вот, Ушиджима, нашелся тебе еще игрок, — Ямагата улыбается. 

— В следующую субботу в три часа дня. И там будут играть еще мои друзья. 

— У меня тоже крутые друзья. Правда, среди них нет андроида. Но они крутые, — говорит Гошики, равномерно заливаясь краской. 

Вакатоши моргает.

— Хорошо.

***

Семи, как и обещал, приводит с собой Соекаву. Он здоровается с Реоном и Гошики, пожимает им руки и восторгается их командами. Но стоит только Тендо появиться в зале, который они сняли специально для сегодняшней игры, как все внимание переходит к нему.

Его и самого Вакатоши окружают со всех сторон, и каждый просит Тендо пожать руку. Соекава рассматривает его во все глаза, а когда Семи делает замечание, то Тендо отмахивается и говорит, что ничего страшного. Единственный, кто не проявляет к Тендо интереса, это Гошики: он старательно разминается в сторонке, иногда посматривает в их сторону, но, заметив взгляд Вакатоши, тут же отворачивается. 

— А это кто? — тянет Тендо с улыбкой и подходит к Гошики. — Это сам Гошики Цутому? 

Тендо театральным жестом прижимает руку к груди, пока Гошики выпрямляется. 

— А вы меня знаете? — приглушенно спрашивает Гошики. 

— Конечно, знаю. Пантерз против Осаки, третий сет, и ты вбиваешь решающее очко своим супер-острым, — Тендо улыбается Гошики, а тот в ответ даже не может ничего сказать. — Мы смотрели вместе с Вакатоши-куном, и он говорил, почему ты такой крутой. Но это не нуждается в объяснениях. Так что, я могу пожать твою руку? 

Гошики слабо кивает, протягивает свою руку, и Тендо крепко ее пожимает, встряхнув. И Гошики в конце концов накрывает:

— У вас такое покрытие! Почти как кожа, — тараторит он. — А волосы, можно потрогать?

— Ни одного синтетического волокна! Но они мне явно достались от какой-то буйной бабушки, — говорит Тендо и наклоняет голову, чтобы Гошики как следует ощупал его шевелюру. 

— А вы умеете играть в волейбол? Вас научил Ушиджима-сан? Вы живете с Ушиджимой-саном? 

— Парни, у нас время может закончиться, так что давайте уже приступим к волейболу, — окликает их Семи. — Правда, я как-то неуверенно себя чувствую рядом с тремя профессиональными игроками. 

— Ты будешь играть со мной и с Тендо, — говорит Вакатоши. — Если каждый будет делать то, что положено, то все будет отлично. А Соекава будет играть с Гошики и Реоном. 

— М-м-м, Вакатоши-кун уже все просчитал. Я так рад играть с тобой в одной команде, — нараспев произносит Тендо и встает к сетке. 

— Играем не во всю силу, да ведь? — просит Соекава. 

— Ты можешь играть и во всю. Ушиджиму мы попытаемся контролировать, но и вправду, лучше бы нам сильно не рисковать, — говорит Реон, поглядывая в сторону Тендо. — Вряд ли андроидов строили для того, чтобы соревноваться с профессиональными спортсменами. 

— Их проектировали, проектировали. — Семи закатывает глаза, и Тендо, глядя на это движение, посмеивается. 

— Да ладно! Я взял с собой ремонтный набор, если что…

— Нет, — сразу же возражает Семи. И, строго глядя на Гошики, говорит: — Играем вполсилы.

Гошики не сразу сдается под его взглядом: пару раз он сжимает кулаки, потом открывает рот, как будто что-то хочет сказать, но, глянув на Тендо, соглашается. 

Первый же свой съем Вакатоши вбивает в пол, мяч пролетает прямо над головой склонившегося в последний момент Соекавы и отскакивает высоко вверх. Реону приходит подпрыгнуть, чтобы взять его. 

— Это сложно контролировать, — говорит Вакатоши, когда все поворачиваются к нему. 

Ко всеобщему удивлению, Тендо справляется и отлично реагирует на быстрые движения Гошики. Тот же, видя его перед собой, ударяет слабее, чем мог бы. Но вот сам Тендо уже никого не жалеет и блокирует мячи в пол, радуясь и немного красуясь каждый раз. Вакатоши сосредоточен еще больше, чем обычно, стараясь играть не в полную силу, но чувствует себя при этом легко. Как будто оковы, которые держали его несколько месяцев до этого, теперь спали. 

Вакатоши подпрыгивает вместе с Тендо, блокируя Гошики, но мяч не касается его руки. Он только слышит неприятный хруст. 

— Ох, — произносит Тендо, вертя кистью руки с неественно отогнутым пальцем и как будто разошедшейся по швам кожей. И у Тендо идет кровь. 

Вакатоши старается сохранять спокойствие, хотя сердце бьется гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Он осматривает руку Тендо — неужели и вправду кровь? Но кровью оказывается красная маслянистая жидкость. 

— Тебе больно? — тупо спрашивает Вакатоши, потому что выглядит это как сломанный палец. 

— Вроде нет. Но я боюсь им шевелить. — Тендо с любопытством разглядывает свое повреждение, а потом переводит взгляд на Вакатоши: — Что у тебя с лицом, Вакатоши-кун? Ты испугался?

— Да, я подумал, что у тебя кровь и… — Вакатоши только сейчас понимает, что все остальные тоже что-то говорят, и он слышит, как Гошики бесконечно извиняется, а Семи пытается вызвать такси до компании-производителя. 

— А вдруг это и вправду кровь? — говорит Тендо, рассматривая свою руку уже в машине. — Вдруг прилетела ночью фея и превратила меня в настоящего мальчика? 

Он улыбается, но Вакатоши видит, что улыбка другая и он держится за свою ушибленную руку.

— Извини меня, — выдыхает Вакатоши. 

Тендо фыркает, распрямляясь и перестав покачивать свою руку. 

— Глупости. Ни тебе, ни Гошики не стоит извиняться. Мне было очень весело, у тебя классные друзья и сокомандники. А я, оказывается, очень талантлив в спорте — Гошики запаниковал и начал играть со мной всерьез. Это был не первый его такой сильный удар. Просто я неудачно повернул руку. И вот. 

Тендо очень печально вздыхает, глядя на свою ладонь, потом сжимает переносицу. 

— Ты вздыхаешь, — задумчиво произносит Вакатоши. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Тендо. 

— Вздыхаешь, я бы даже сказал печально, — говорит Вакатоши, глядя на Тендо. 

— О, Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо издает грустный смешок. — Это просто подражание вашей речи. Фея все-таки ко мне не прилетала. Сердце во мне не бьется. Можешь послушать. 

Тендо максимально распрямляется, выпятив грудь и как будто приглашая Вакатоши. Вакатоши отстегивает ремень, пододвигается к Тендо и прижимается ухом к груди. Он чувствует теплоту тела Тендо и даже замечает, что тот перестал пахнуть так, как пах в первые дни, — новой вещью. Ему чудится запах запеченных яблок. Возможно, так оно и есть: шарлотку он пек вчера именно в этой футболке. 

— Вы приехали в пункт назначения, — говорит автопилот. — Приложите, пожалуйста, вашу карту к панели оплаты. 

На ресепшене их отправляют в ремонтный отдел, где необходимо заполнить анкету, прямо как в больнице, и, когда Вакатоши вписывает в причину травмы «волейбол», ему действительно стыдно. 

— Тебе точно не больно? — переспрашивает Вакатоши, глядя, как Тендо все не приходит в себя и уж слишком тихо и подавленно себя ведет. 

Тот в свою очередь смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я… Мне больно, да, очень, я не знаю почему, я не знал, что у андроидов вообще должно это болеть, — он причитает слишком громко, на них начинают оборачиваться пара зашедших клиентов. 

— Тише.

Вакатоши не знает, что делать и как успокоить, и даже нельзя дать какую-нибудь таблетку, чтобы хоть попытаться обезболить. Он понимает, что следующее его движение глупое и нерациональное, но все равно поглаживает Тендо по спине. Он чувствует ребра и позвонки, их движение, как если бы Тендо и вправду дышал. Дыхание судорожное, как у людей бывает при сильном волнении, но потом оно все-таки выравнивается. 

— Я знаю, это не особенно помогает.

Тендо смотрит на него, убирает со лба Вакатоши налипшие волосы:

— Нет, Вакатоши-кун. Очень даже помогает. 

В кабинете у Ямагучи-сенсея, как представился им парень — мужчиной его назвать у Вакатоши даже язык не поворачивался, выглядит тот лет на двадцать, — их усаживают за стол с лампой-лупой. Вакатоши так и не убирает со спины Тендо руку. 

Тендо как будто уже успокоился. Даже шутливо шепчет Вакатоши:

— Он так молод, ты уверен в его компетентности, дорогой? А можно мне отдельную палату с телевизором? А голубую пижамку на завязочках выдадут? 

— Ты смотришь слишком много телешоу, — говорит Вакатоши гораздо громче, от этого Ямагучи-сенсей вздрагивает. 

Он оборачивается, на его лице дежурная улыбка, но Вакатоши он не раздражает. Кажется приятным парнем и фанатом своего дела. Тендо он узнал и зовет по имени сразу же, даже не заглядывая в анкету. 

Ямагучи подключает лэптоп к уху Тендо:

— Мне необходимо отключить твои нервные окончания в руке. Боли ты не будешь чувствовать, ну и руку тоже. 

— Хорошо, сенсей, — соглашается Тендо, и его глаза тут же округляются: — О боже. Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. 

Ямагучи садится напротив, фиксирует руку Тендо, надевает специальные очки и такие же протягивает Вакатоши и Тендо. 

— Оказывается, я просто привык к боли, — продолжает рассказывать Тендо, повернувшись к Вакатоши. — Удивительно, да? 

— Я рад, что ты нашел себе такого отличного пользователя, Тендо-кун. — Ямагучи немного лукаво улыбается, посматривая поверх очков, отвлекшись ненадолго от сбора механизма. 

— Это он нашел себе такого отличного андроида, а я просто был симпатичным.

Ямагучи негромко фыркает от смеха и, продолжая жужжать аппаратом, спрашивает:

— Волейбол, значит? 

— Я привел его на игру, — Вакатоши кивает. — Хотел, чтобы он поиграл со мной и моими товарищами. 

— А ты, Тендо-кун, хотел поиграть? 

— Очень! Сенсей, вы увлекаетесь волейболом? 

— Немного. — Ямагучи улыбается. — Но Ушиджиму-сана я знаю.

— Тогда вы наверняка знаете, насколько он впечатляющий, когда играет в волейбол. А еще там были Гошики Цутому, он из Пантерз, и Оохира Реон, который играет вообще в Гротте, но накануне Олимпиады приехал на сборы. 

— Ты настоящий фанат, — улыбается Ямагучи. — Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. И вообще, лучше наблюдай со стороны. 

Тендо кивает, взглядом полным тоски смотрит на Вакатоши. Тому остается только пожать плечами. 

Минут пять они сидят в тишине, пока Ямагучи приводит палец Тендо в порядок. Иногда Тендо напевает какие-нибудь песни — некоторые из них Вакатоши даже узнает, некоторые слышит впервые. 

— Если честно, — заговаривает Тендо опять, — то я очень удивился, что мне больно. Точнее, я даже не сразу понял, что это за чувство. И я думал оно пройдет, а со временем оно как будто усиливалось. Ямагучи-сенсей, а боль андроидов похожа на человеческую?

Ямагучи перестает жужжать аппаратом, бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону и задумчиво произносит.

— Да. Я думаю, да. 

Потом Вакатоши замечает, что тот смотрел на телефон, но довольно скоро выбрасывает это из головы. 

Ямагучи усаживает Тендо к капсуле с отверстием для руки. 

— Там закончат все начатое, и будешь как новенький, — улыбается Ямагучи. 

Еще несколько минут проходит в томительном ожидании. 

— А что насчет душевной боли, Ямагучи-сенсей?

— Душевной боли? — Ямагучи отрывается от заполнения бумаг и почесывает кончик носа карандашом. 

— Ну да. Той самой, которая свела в могилу Ромео и Джульетту, или той, из-за которой Гермиона напустила птичек на Рона. Или… да куча может быть примеров. Душевные муки, любовь, ревность. Андроиды это могут испытывать?

Ямагучи бросает короткий взгляд на Вакатоши. Откладывает бумаги, облизывает губы и сцепляет переплетенные пальцы.

— А почему нет? 

Тендо смотрит на него, и его брови ползут вверх. 

— Ну, мы же андроиды. 

— И что? — Ямагучи кладет ногу на ногу и заправляет выпавшую прядь за ухо. 

— Если ты что-то испытываешь, значит это правда, — говорит Вакатоши. 

— Но ведь… Я мог просто насмотреться фильмов, начитаться книг и навоображать себе всего этого…

— Даже люди не всегда могут правильно определить свои чувства, — возражает Вакатоши и замолкает. 

Тендо неудобно, но он развернулся так, чтобы смотреть в лицо Вакатоши. Кажется, он что-то произносит одними губами, что-то похожее на его имя с привычной приставкой «кун». И он отрывает взгляд от него, только когда Ямагучи заговаривает. 

— Да, — соглашается тот, подхватывая. — Иногда так бывает, что твои чувства меняются или ты понимаешь, что это был поверхностный налет, под которым оказывается что-то совершенно другое. Но это не значит, что ты соврал сам себе. Вот так же и с тобой. 

Тендо кивает и отъезжает на стуле так, что ему удается лечь головой на стол. 

— С тобой все хорошо? — Вакатоши подходит к нему и кладет руку на затылок. 

— Да, — отвечает Тендо приглушенно. Ямагучи тут же поворачивается к ним спиной и так заполняет бумаги. — Определенно, да.

***

Когда Вакатоши укладывается в кровать, Тендо заходит к нему в спальню, хотя обычно он в это время уже сидит на диване в спящем режиме.

— В общем, — говорит Тендо, стягивая с себя футболку, и Вакатоши смотрит, как его кожа обтягивает мышцы, и это совершенно неотличимо от человеческой анатомии. — Ты сказал, что все мои чувства — это правда. 

Вакатоши кивает, рассматривая выступающие тазовые косточки и узкую талию. Он видел Ойкаву полуобнаженным, когда ему покупали одежду, он был сложен, как фотомодель, рекламирующая нижнее белье. Тендо выглядит не настолько идеально. Его суставы выделяются, он очень жилистый, у него заметно очерчены ключицы. 

Вакатоши не может оторвать взгляд. 

— На сегодня правда: я хочу спать с тобой, — говорит Тендо, не решаясь снять с себя еще и джинсы. 

— Ладно, — кивает Вакатоши.

— Ладно? — переспрашивает Тендо удивленно. 

— Ладно, — подтверждает Вакатоши. 

— Так, ну, — Тендо расстегивает джинсы и неспешно стягивает их, — ты понимаешь, что я хочу спать с тобой, обнимая тебя? 

— Я не против. 

— И хочу потрогать твои волосы. — Тендо приближается к нему медленно, как будто двигается по хрупкому льду. 

Вакатоши рассматривает его острые колени. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. 

— И даже поцеловать тебя, — на этих словах Тендо усаживается в постель, накрывая ноги одеялом. — Или чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

Вакатоши целует его легко и чувствует, что губы у Тендо очень мягкие. А еще — как тот тянется всем своим телом к нему, обнимает его за шею и перехватывает инициативу. Трогает его волосы, и Вакатоши кажется, что это самое приятное, что он испытывал в своей жизни. Он гладит Тендо по выступающим под кожей позвонкам, поглаживает бедра и не может перестать его целовать.

***

С сенсеем они встречаются только в середине следующего месяца, когда Вакатоши собирается уже уехать из Токио в Сендай, где ему предлагают место в команде. Предлагали и за границей, но он решил подписать двухгодичный контракт на родине. Уезжать пока никуда не хочется.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Вакатоши. Ему впервые было с кем встречать Рождество, и Тендо устроил марафон рождественских фильмов, поил его какао и полностью наслаждался всеми атрибутами этого праздника. А на Новый год заставил выпить бокал шампанского. — Спасибо.

Они молчат еще минуты три, когда сенсей наконец не выдерживает:

— Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать?

— Да. Вы мне очень помогли. Пожалуй, я пойду домой собирать вещи. 

— Если что, вы обращайтесь. Вдруг понадобится какая-то помощь. 

— Думаю, это больше ни к чему. До свидания. 

Тендо ждет его в коридоре и подскакивает с кресла, как только Вакатоши выходит из кабинета. 

— Как все прошло?

Вакатоши пожимает плечами, а Тендо рассказывает, что им просто необходимо заехать в один магазин и там купить просто кучу ну очень важных вещей, перед тем как завтра они отправятся на новое место. 

Уезжать из Токио совсем не тоскливо.

***

— Эйта-кун. — Тендо смотрит в экран смартфона, откуда на него глядит недовольное лицо Семи. — Как слышишь?

— Отлично. Переключи камеру, зачем мне рожа твоя?

Тендо старается поудобнее рассесться на пластмассовом стульчике. 

— Все равно матч еще не начался, а ты мог бы быть повежливее Семи-Семи.

— Перестань называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем, тогда и буду. 

Тендо смотрит, как на площадке внизу обмениваются рукопожатиями сборные Японии и Бразилии, и переключает камеру.

— Он в основном составе? — тараторит Семи. — В основном?

— Да, — важно говорит Тендо. — Мой человек в основном составе. 

Тендо почти слышит, как Семи полыхает от злости:

— Не называй его своим человеком, это звучит ужасно. 

— Ничего не ужасно, — улыбаясь, говорит Тендо. — Я его андроид, он мой человек. Все логично. 

— Кто подает? — Когда Япония выходит в начале игры на подачу, Семи сразу же начинает паниковать: — Кто подает, кто подает?

— Я тебе скажу, когда Вакатоши будет подавать. Кажется, это Реон-кун. 

Они смотрели все отборочные, четвертьфиналы и полуфиналы вместе, и сейчас, когда Вакатоши играет в финале, они оба на нервах. Семи разговаривает быстрее, чем обычно, а Тендо, наоборот, больше молчит. А еще у него одна нога прямо ходуном ходит, и он никак не может ее успокоить. Каждый раз, когда Вакатоши пробивается через блокирующих, Тендо подскакивает и кричит изо всех сил, правда, его голос тонет в многотысячном шуме всего зала. Очень жаль, конечно, что Вакатоши не слышит, как он болеет за него, но Тендо надеется, что он чувствует. 

— Я не могу на это смотреть! Не могу! — Семи как всегда нервничает, стоит сопернику вырваться вперед. А сейчас Бразилия ведет на пять очков. 

Тендо молчит, только кусает костяшки пальцев. 

— Ого, а этот парень крут, — третий сет начинается с того, что Япония вбивает в пол.

— Это Гошики, мы с ним играли, помнишь? — кричит Тендо, прыгая и размахивая маленьким флажком Японии. 

— Перестань трясти камеру, Тендо, пожалуйста, меня и так подташнивает от волнения. 

Когда в конце пятого сета японская сторона зала взрывается восторженными криками, а все встают и прыгают, Тендо кажется, что земля начинает трястись. Его в суматохе обнимает какой-то парень сбоку, и Тендо обнимает его в ответ, и они прыгают в обнимку.

— Это мой человек! — кричит он, хоть его никто и не услышит. — Мой человек. 

— Мой герой, — продолжает нахваливать Тендо Вакатоши, пока трет его спину мочалкой, а тот отмокает в ванной. — Мой чудо-мальчик. Мой волшебник. Мой Вакатоши-кун. 

Даже если Вакатоши целует его только для того, чтобы Тендо хотя бы на минуту замолк, то его это нисколько не волнует. Пускай. Он готов позволить Вакатоши вить из себя веревки. 

Тендо обнимает его поперек груди, так что рукава рубашки сразу намокают, а голову кладет к нему на плечо. Сколько раз он так делал за эти полгода, ему до сих пор не надоело прикасаться к Вакатоши. Как будто каждый день он какой-то совершенно новый. 

— Нам обязательно идти в этот жуткий шумный ресторан? Хотя, конечно, я же не могу забрать героя дня себе безраздельно. В этот день ты достояние нации. А вот во все остальные — только мое. 

Вакатоши мягко массирует ему макушку. 

— Мы можем немного опоздать, — предлагает Вакатоши. Тендо идея нравится. — А потом незаметно уйти. 

— О, незаметно уйти! Это будет сложно. Достояние нации и высшее произведение искусства робототехники. Мы прямо пара из какого-нибудь фантастического фильма.

Вакатоши негромко хмыкает. 

— И вообще. Посмотреть на тебя в костюме, а не в спортивных шмотках, — Тендо поднимает голову, — кажется очень хорошей идеей. Может, этот вечер не будет таким уж ужасным? 

Вакатоши опять целует Тендо, и ему кажется, что все микросхемы давно уж расплавились к чертям, но он думает так каждый раз, когда Вакатоши делает что-нибудь крутое. Или когда они просто целуются.

Но микросхемы до сих пор целы. 

И сейчас Тендо думает, что ему повезло найти свою фею, которая сделала из него настоящего мальчика.


End file.
